Son of Zeus, Daughter of Beauty
by teamedward86
Summary: When your beauty outshines the gods what consequences will you face, what trials will they send you because of it? She was the most beautiful mortal in the land; she shared a piece of his heart, and if he didn’t find her he would never be whole
1. Chapter 1

Age of Edward Contest

Title: Son of Zeus, Daughter of Beauty

Your pen name: teamedward86

Type of Edward: Ancient Greek Empire Edward

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:

HYPERLINK "http://www" http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/

Summary: Son of Zeus, Daughter of Beauty

When your beauty outshines the gods what consequences will you face, and what trials will they send you because of it? He knew three things: She was the most beautiful mortal in the land; she shared a piece of his heart, and if he didn't find her he would never be whole

Prologue

It had been a year since he first set out on his quest to find the love his father had made for him. He could remember the night clearly for it was his eighteenth birthday and that night Zeus, ruler of the gods, visited him in a dream.

The night was calm as he drifted into a sound sleep, this night, in his dream, his life would be forever changed. He found himself drifting through the clouds walking among the stars, as his footsteps drew closer to the moon he heard his name being called by a booming voice that sounded almost familiar.

"Edward, my son. Tonight is the night I reveal the truth of your destiny." He searched around him for the source of the voice and was startled to find the large form of Zeus standing before him.

Zeus stood tall above him; his skin glowed with a golden shine that Edward knew to be the glow of immortality. Every inch of him was solid muscle and his white hair made him look wise rather than old, the tunic he wore looked like a golden fountain that flowed over his regal stature.

"Why did you call me son? Are you not Zeus ruler of the immortal gods?"

"Of course I am Zeus, ruler over Mount Olympus and the immortals, and I called you son because that is what you are to me. I loved your mother and our love gave you life."

"The time has come for me to reveal the truth of your birth and your destiny. Your mother wished a normal life for you so I have only visited you in disguise over the years as different mortals, but I can wait no longer. As my son you are gifted with a Daughter of Beauty. I created her for you long ago when you were a small child, she is my gift to you in hopes that one day you will join me in immortality. But every moment you are not together you risk losing her before you have even found her. You must go after her now, she has come of age and you must find her before she is taken by another. There is little I can tell you, but as you know she will be more beautiful than any mortal of the land, yet it is this beauty that has brought her a curse from my jealous daughter Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. She is near one of my temples, she is a part of you, and nothing can compare to the love you will share together. But you must hurry my son because if she is lost to you then you will never be whole, there will always be a piece of yourself missing, a void that no other will be able to fill and you will never join me."

The night faded around him as his dream came to an end, but when he awoke at dawn the next day he knew that it was real and that he must find his beloved if he had any hope for happiness.

Since that night he realized he wasn't the son of a fallen soldier like his mother had told him growing up. He was instead a son of Zeus, and as a son of a great god he was assured that the legend of the Daughters of Beauty were true.

The legend told of the most beautiful women created by the gods as gifts to their mortal sons. This gift was two fold. They were made to share the same heart so they would fit together in every way. If they could find their missing halves and treasure their love and each other they would someday be rewarded with immortality together.

He traveled to many cities and always stayed for a time searching every family of the town to find her. With every city his heart grew heavier and his hope grew thinner. He was only told that she was cursed by the jealous Aphrodite and given one clue to her location, she was near a temple of Zeus.

In every city there were many desirable women who fawned over his good looks and incredible strength, conspiring to capture his love. But Edward knew his love would not desire him for his physical appeal but for the heart they shared.

***

EPOV

It was the third night in a row that I had dreamt of her. She was so real to me I could feel her breath on my skin, smell the sweet perfume of her sex. She was a goddess, I would never see her any other way. Each night my dreams became more and more vivid. The first night I could simply see her shadow in the meadow I was staying in. The next night she was waiting for me in the meadow, bathing in the moonlight, speaking to me as if we had always known each other...

"Come to me lover" She said to me. Her voice was like a sirens song, drawing me toward her till I knew nothing but her voice.

"I am waiting for you, but you must hurry"

"Why beloved?" I could see her fading into the night urging me to find her.

In these dreams our souls mingled and it gave me the strength to keep searching.

I had great hope for Athens. A friend of my mother's lived in this city and they were boasted to have the three most beautiful daughters in the land. The eldest daughter was rumored to be a priestess of the goddess Hera, but I would find out soon enough.

A letter from my mother to her friend, Carmen Denali, gave me invitation to their home for as long as my stay permitted. I knew I would find her here; I could feel it deep within myself as well as see the difference my dreams had taken the closer I got to the city. Each step I took the more real she became to me, she was here.

My arrival in Athens was a relief and upon entering the city I saw a small tavern that looked to be a good place to rest. I choose to stop there before seeking out the Denali house. Upon entering I saw him, James, the slave trader. I took my seat at a table across the room from him; I didn't want to get too close to him knowing his reputation. He was known throughout Greece as a most formidable and diabolical man, known to take anything he wanted and he'd do anything for a dinar. He traveled the world collecting slaves to trade by force or as a contracted killer available to anyone who was willing to pay.

I finished my drink quickly eager to get away from him and proceeded into the city in search of the Denali home. It was easy enough to find since the family was very well known, as well as the daughters were considered a nobility of sorts because of their beauty. As soon as their home came into view my heart started to pound uncontrollably, I tried to calm down, but part of me knew she was here and that a simple door was all that stood between us.

I knocked on the door waiting excitedly, a beautiful maiden opened the door and I was stunned silent, she was exquisite.

"Hello, is someone there? Can I help you?" Her voice sang to me, but I realized as she looked around the entrance that she was blind. My heart sank upon further inspection noting her servant's attire.

She isn't one of the sisters, my hopes cast down with the knowledge that it wasn't her.

"Hello I am Edward and your masters are expecting me." I said politely trying not to convey my disappointment or stare into her deep brown eyes.

"Yes, of course, please come in." She led me into a marble covered room with plush draperies. I was impressed by the decor, but I had a hard time keeping my eyes away from the slender girl leading me.

Her clothes were humble and they didn't stand out in any way that someone would notice her, yet the waves of dark hair cascading down her back were begging to be touched. What was wrong with me, I am here to find my mate and all I can do is think about their servant.

She beckoned me to have a seat, looking at me with her blank stare. I knew she could not see me, but I couldn't help but wonder why then could I feel her gaze.

"What's your name?" I reached out for her arm, letting her know that I was in front of her. When our skin touched she withdrew her arm quickly as if I had shocked her, my skin continued to tingle from our touch and I instantly craved more. Before I could ask her what was wrong she tilted her head listening to the footsteps approaching us.

"Bella, what are you still doing in here? Go, tend to dinner, I would like to spend time with our guest, and if he needs anything during his stay you will accommodate him as if he was a member of this family" A statuesque blond glided into the room, dressed in long flowing silk, bright as the sky. Her blond hair poured down her chest accentuating her gracious curves, my eyes wandered until I saw that she was smirking at me.

"Edward, I am Tanya, eldest of the Denali daughters. I'm sorry my sisters and parents could not be here to meet you, but I do not deny my pleasure at being the first to make your acquaintance." Her voice was seduction personified; there could be no doubt that she was more than beautiful. Yet, it was hallow somehow, I could clearly see how any man would drop to their knees and beg for her hand, but I didn't feel the connection my father had described to me.

She sat down close to me letting her fingers caress my arm as she did; her brilliant blue eyes took in my body appreciatively.

"You must be tired, let me take your cloak," Her hands descended upon my shoulders massaging their way down my muscular arms. It did not escape my notice that she was pressing up behind me letting me feel every inch of her full breasts on my back, including her pert nipples that pebbled upon contact. My body was reacting to hers and I could tell she noticed. Her breath blew across my ear as she whispered softly to me,

"Would you like to go lay down... you must be tired from your long journey?" Her words were accompanied by her hands. Her experienced fingers left a fiery trail down to my straining cock. My breaths were coming quicker as I tried not to moan out loud in response to her strokes. "Surely, I could help you find relief in some way-" Before she could finish her sentence, and before I could accept her tempting offer we were interrupted by a small voice,

"Mistress, your food is ready"

If Bella could see, I would surely have been embarrassed for the compromising position she would have found me in. Tanya was wrapped around my back like a second layer of skin and I was dawning a massive erection that Tanya was already caressing inappropriately despite my lack of permission. I excused myself to the kitchen to follow Bella just as the door to the house opened to reveal the rest of the Denali family.

I didn't want them to see me since I was standing at full attention, and attention was the last thing I wanted in my current state.

As I entered the kitchen I let the wonderful aroma of herbs and spices wash over me, willing the smells to calm my throbbing cock. I was taking deep breaths when I saw Bella's face blush red, that piqued my curiosity enough for me to forget about my not so little problem.

"Bella why are you blushing?" If it was possible her face blushed even further as she answered.

"I don't think I should say anything, Tanya would be angry if she found out I was talking about personal matters with you." She turned to stir a large pot, taking away my view of her nervous face.

"Well I do recall your mistress instructing you to treat me as a member of this family..." I said playfully hoping to ease her worries.

"It will sound silly to you, but as I heard you inhaling the smell of dinner I took a deep breath also to see if it was appeasing. As I did you passed in front of me assaulting my nose with your scent, a scent that only proved to be more mouthwatering than my soup." Her eyes opened wide at her admission, my heart jumped at the thought.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything-" She started to walk out of the kitchen, but my hand stopped her. She practically fell into my arms where my earlier problem came back in full force.

"I uh...need to go to the temple" I said quickly, as I extricated myself from her trying not to let her feel my arousal. She told me that she would escort me and show me the way.

"The blind leading the blind huh?" My cheeks were hurting from the constant smile I had been wearing since I had started talking to her.

"Ya, do you have a problem with that smelly boy?" She teased in return.

"Nope, just wondering, lead the way my dear." I realized I didn't really care if she knew the way or not because I would enjoy the adventure regardless of the destination.

***

BPOV

"The blind leading the blind huh?" Edward had another thing coming if he thought that since I was blind I couldn't find my way around or do things other people could do. Besides I wouldn't be blind forever, my curse would end someday and then I could have a normal life again. I would never tell anyone else that though.

"Ya do you have a problem with that smelly boy?" I could feel that he was smiling even though I couldn't see it.

"Nope, just wondering, lead the way my dear."

Edward gently grasped my forearm and wound it through his forearm as we walked. I couldn't believe how strongly I wanted him to wrap me up in his arms and never let go. I was shocked by my thoughts and how quickly my feelings for him were developing, but it felt like it wasn't even a choice merely a fact of life.

"So Bella, why is it you are with the Denali family?" He squeezed my arm in assurance.

"Well what exactly do you want to know? Are you asking me what I do for them or how I came to be with them?" I asked more seriously. We were getting into sensitive subjects.

"I'm sorry it's non of my business forget I said anything-"

"No it's ok, I want to tell you." I took a deep breath and began talking about the hardest part of my life.

"Three years ago both my parents died, it was unexpected and that same week I went blind," Edward stopped our walk and pulled us over to sit on the side of the road. "The taxes for our land were due and there was nothing I could do, my parents were dead and I couldn't work, my grief consumed me. So I ignored them. That worked for awhile until our landlords, the Denali's, came to collect on our overdue taxes. I had nothing to give them except myself, so they demanded I work three years as their servant to pay back my debt."

Tears were leaking from my eyes as Edward's hands were rubbing my back sympathetically while I told him my tragic story.

"Bella, I am so sorry, you've lost so much. My heart literally breaks for you, but I guess there is some happy news right? If it's been three years than your debt is almost paid off." I felt his strong arms wrapped around me now, and was rocking me back and forth in comfort, I could feel his cheek pressed against my head.

"Yes, you are right I have one more month before my debt is paid." I felt his soft lips as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head and then pulled away. I had made the right choice in telling Edward, my burden felt instantly lighter and easier to bear now that he shared the weight.

"Bella would you like to go somewhere with me? I don't need to go to the temple now, and I have a place I would like to share with you... so would you like to come with me?" He was acting so nervous and shy, God could he be anymore cute?

"Of course Edward I would go anywhere with you, for some reason I think that's where I'm supposed to be." Before my answer was out of my mouth he had picked me up and we were on our way.

Edward carried me the whole way despite my constant protests that he let me walk on my own. He then proceeded to tell me that if I didn't stop complaining he would never let me down and would carry me for the rest of my life. That shut me up, but only because I was dreaming about what life would be like if he was with me forever. So I settled into his body as he carried me the rest of the way simply enjoying the feel of his body all around mine and hoping it would last for at least tonight.

I knew the second we were there, the fragrance of wild flowers mixed with the stream and blended to overcome my senses. He set me down on what I knew to be soft grass and I felt him take a seat behind me with his legs surrounding my tiny frame. He was running his hands through my hair and sweeping it from side to side when I heard him gasp loudly. I spun around fearing danger, feeling around for his hand.

"Edward, what's wrong are we in danger?" I whispered quietly.

"Bella what is this mark on your neck?!" He nearly shouted. " Why didn't you tell me you were marked by Zeus, I have one exactly like it... do you know what this means?"

I grabbed for his face as I thought about what he was telling me. Part of me wanted to strangle him for scaring me to death, while the other part was screaming for him to tell me what it meant.

"Does your mark look golden as mine does?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes!" He said giddily, peppering little kisses all over my face.

"Edward, what are you doing and tell me what this all means before I go insane!" I was getting angry and aroused at the same time which was more than confusing me.

"I swear to Hades, Edward if you do not tell me what's going on I will never go anywhere with you again!"

"Bella relax, listen. Have you heard of the Daughters of Beauty?" He was still kissing me between sentences and they were moving down my neck now.

"Of course I have." I said distracted by his warm lips on my ear.

"Well - kiss- I am -kiss - a son of Zeus -kiss, kiss, kiss-"

It took a moment for his words to sink in since I was currently in heaven, but once I realized he was trying to say I was a Daughter of Beauty my whole world stopped. Suddenly my whole life made sense, why my parents couldn't conceive children for so many years until I was born, why I had been cursed by a goddess, and why for no reason I felt like I was home in Edward's arms.

I was wrapped around him all at once, his hands in my hair, my hands exploring his firm body. I couldn't comprehend my need for him, he was like air to me and I was suffocating without him. I found it odd that there wasn't a part of me trying to stop myself from doing this since we had just met today, everything in me screamed that this was right, that he was what I had been missing all my life.

"I have been dreaming about you in this meadow, calling for me to find you. Now that I have you it still feels like a dream."

"How can I show you it's not a dream, lover?"

Our lips came together again, tasting the sweet essence that flowed between us. His teeth captured my bottom lip and nibbled on it gently, the feeling shot straight down to my heated center.

"Edward, please I need you , make love to me."

"Beloved, you need never ask. I am yours..."

He took me in his arms and lowered me to the ground, hovering above me as he sank down between my legs. No more trivial words were spoken between us, only our passion and love remained.

His hands caressed my breasts through the thin material of my dress, his thumb and forefinger pinched my nipple followed by his lips sucking and tugging on my hardened nubs, making me moan beneath him. My back arched and I wrapped my legs around his hips grinding my center on his hardness. He thrust forward hitting my bundle of nerves head on causing my hips to buck up, I grabbed onto his back digging my nails into his tightened muscles. Our need only building for each other.

I pulled the clip from his shoulder that held his robe in place and pulled the material off leaving him bare before me. I could feel the definition of his sculpted body, hard and strong above me, yes, this man was made for me.

He unpinned the cloth and unwrapped my dress to reveal my naked body to his loving gaze. His head descended down my trembling body worshipping every inch of me, when his lips found my center I cried out for him. I could feel his breath on my slick folds and then his tongue was everywhere all at once. My body writhed from the pleasure it was receiving, but as his fingers entered and pumped into me I only craved more.

"Ahh, ah Edward!" I cried.

I flipped us over and positioned myself over him, lowering until he was fully sheathed within me. There was momentary pain that seemed to pass instantly, and I began to rock back and forth on him feeling every inch of his generous length. My blind eyes opened to the most beautiful sight I would ever see, a bronze haired god lay beneath me gazing up at me with all the love in the world in his eyes just for me.

He rolled us over and gently thrust into me taking long strokes in and out. His eyes never left mine as he quickened his pace, I could feel the pressure in stomach building. He pulled me closer as his thrusts deepened, I dug my heels into his back encouraging him to go harder. Each thrust brought me closer as I felt him start to throb within me as he also approached his climax. Four words brought us over the edge..."I love you Edward"

I felt myself clamping down on him as I rode out the pleasure we were both feeling, his words echoed in my soul, "I love you Bella, for eternity". The explosion and release of god made union was so powerful I could feel us trembling from the strength of it, there was nothing left of me because I had given it all to Edward... forever.

We lay together catching our breath and reveling in the ecstasy we had just shared. As I drifted off to sleep the vision of my first sight was seared into my mind, Edward beneath me as we made love for the first time.

I looked out into the meadow he had brought me to and enjoyed the beautiful sights I hadn't seen in three years. When my new eyes took in the shadow of a woman a few trees away I couldn't control the chills that took over my body.

"Edward, I think there is a woman watching us." I prayed to Zeus it was not Tanya.

"Do not worry love, I will not let any harm come to you." He wrapped me in his arms, and the world was lost to us as we enjoyed another union.

A/N

I have more that was supposed to be in this one-shot but I ran out of time for the dead line, lemme know if I should add on after the contest is over.

A humongous thanks to my Beta simkid, she was the one who found this contest for me to enter and she was there to help with ideas, and kick my butt into gear when I took forever to write this.

Please review this is only my second story and I would love the feedback : )

teamedward86


	2. Please vote

**Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: Son of Zeus, Daughter of Beauty**

**Your pen name: teamedward86**

**Type of Edward: Ancient Greek Empire Edward**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:**

**HYPERLINK "****http://www****" ****http://www****(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/**

Second round voting has started, and this is my round so please go vote for me if you liked my story... It's super easy to vote just go to:

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1939261/The_Age_of_Edward

And click on vote now at the top : )

I loved all the reviews, and it sounds like everyone (mostly) wants me to add on to this story so keep your eyes open for it.

Kisses,

teamedward86


End file.
